Mario Dodgeball Rush
Mario Dodgeball Rush ''(マリオドッジボールラッシュ) ''is a dodgeball game from Mario Sports Series released in August 2012 for the Nintendo Wii. This game is similar at the comon game: '''Mario Sports Mix. '''It's only for 1-4 players. You can play online too (only powerful internet access). Mario Dodgeball Rush haves a better quality then Mario Sports Mix. You can play with your own Mii-character. For unlocking, they are Final Fantasy characters and Dragon Quest characters too. Kirby, Pikachu and Pac-Man play's too! Gameplay Story Mode On day on Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach haves organised a dodgeball tournement for some people. The other day, few mini Silver Stars are falling on the Mushroom Kingdom. Silver Stars are the source of energy from the Super Star. When the Silver Stars falling on the dodgeball, the ball was powered with energy. That makes a superball. Now, it's time for rush with dodgeball. On Story Mode, they are 4 cup's.: *Mushroom Cup: Starts with a lower level and lower stages. *Flower Cup: Now with medium-easy level and medium stages. *Star Cup: Hard level with hard stages. *Champion Cup: This cup is around in the space. Expert level with super hard stages. *??? Exhibition Mode You can chose your characters and a stage, that you have unlocked, to play free. Training Mode You can practice your own skills. Challenge Mode On Challenge Mode, you have some objectives to unlock stages and characters. You can have this mode if you have allready done all the Cup's. Party Mode You can play all partygames with your family or friends. ConnectBall Play Mode This a online play mode. Challenge your opponents and friends to play online. Options *Record Book: Here, you can see your percentage of your gameplay. *Star Medal and Star Coin Collections: Here can you see how many Star Medals and Star Coins that you have collected. Controls Characters These characters have special abiliies for special shots, special save catches or something like dodging the ball. Waluigi, DK, Wario, Bowser and Petey are a little special. They can spin dash (exept Wario: He can defend himself with is gross butt) to defend himselfs. All technique-characters, including Diddy Kong, attacks with ball by making curves. They are unlockable characters too. They are somewhere in the tournement. When you found a character that you don't have, he challenge you for a match. You can unlock they too by playing many times. Playable Characters Playable characters are starters with normal abilities. All-Round Characters These characters are balanced on speed, power or technique. A little moderate. Tecnique Characters These characters are good on technique but sometimes insufficient on speed and power. Speedy Characters Speedy characters are great on speed, but insufficient on power and technique. Powerful Characters These characters are great on power, but not on technique and speed. Mii Mii's are variated due to the size: Small, medium and large sizes. Unlockable Characters Unlockable characters have special abilities like more then high speed (like Cactuar), handy Special Shots and handy Special Save Catches. All-Round Characters Technique Charaters Speedy Characters Powerful Characters Tricky Characters These characters have hidden abillities to make the gameplay more easier. Downloadable Characters Downloadeble Characters are hidden crossover characters. You can buy these on the Star Coins and Star Medals Collection on the Record Book. They are helpful and funnier too. Alternates Outfits Dodgeballs On this game, they are many different balls. These balls can might be a fruit or rare balls (Goomba, ...). Dodgeballs have special states too and sometimes can be unlocked. Stages Items Items are handy to attack opponents and power-up the team. Coins are handy too because they rise your attack. Your attack with your totality of coins, damage the opponents easily. Mini-Stars are to useful to rise easily your SP-meter. But watch out for Mini-Ztars! They can take your percentage of your SP-meter. Special Items All Special Items can appears on Rainbow Court. Star Medals and Star Coins Star Medals and Star Coins are like stamps. You can get it on few missions. See here (coming soon) to see the missions. To have a Star Medal, you must have all gold trophy's from each cup. You can complete the Star Road too for this Medal. To have a Star Coin, you must clear all the objectives and missions. With these Coins, you can unlock a character or an alternate outfit. Party Mode Statements They are 4 minigames: Bob-omb "Bombage"! Avoid Bob-ombs to stay alive. If you touch a: *Small Bomb: the lifemeter damage you 10%. *Medium Bomb: damage you 30%. *Big Bomb: (must be unlocked) damage you 50%. If your lifemeter is empty, you are gone!!! If someone remains win this game. To unlock te Bulky Bob-omb, you must survive without touching bombs and gimmicks. Ritme Evasion Avoid all the balls according the music. Balls appear according the ritme. *Super Mario Land Starman Can Can (full version) *Super Mario Bros. Underwater Remix *(coming soon) ... Gallery (under-construction) Or see this: Boxarts American Boxart MDR.png|American Boxart Mario Dodgeball Rush MDR.jpg|Beta Boxart EUA Cover_MDR.png|European Boxart JAP Cover_MDR.png|Japanese Boxart Screenshots Player Select_MDR.png|Player Select Selecting a Court_MDR.png|Selecting a court Wifi Match_MDR.png|Wi-Fi Match Title Screen_MDR.png|Title Screen Wallpapers MarioWall_MDR.png|Mario LuigiWall_MDR.png|Luigi YoshiWall_MDR.png|Yoshi PeachWall_MDR.png|Peach ToadWall_MDR.png|Toad WaluigiWall_MDR.png|Waluigi Music Listen music here. Trivia *Shy Guy's and other Yoshi's play always on the dead box. *Special Save Catch Moves are similar at Mario Power Tennis. *The title screen and wallpapers of Mario Dodgeball Rush are different from the boxart logo just for layout. Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Category:Games Category:Sports Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Mario Games Category:Dodgeball Games Category:Wii Games Category:Online Games Category:Single Player Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:2012